Love Knows No Boundaries
by Koki-chan
Summary: [A series of ficlets] Giving a little love to the unloved. These are couples that could never exist. [Inspired by LoSTNoBoDY's contest] [Warning: crack!pairings] [First: Kaifer][Second: Rokuna][Third: Painyx]
1. Kaifer

**This is your Friendly Neighborhood Koki-chan here! I decided, after taking part in _LoSTNoBoDY_'s contest, I wanted to write this. I loved the idea of pairing characters that could never be paired. I wrote a Yuffie/ Lexaeus fanfic for the contest and I was bitten by the bug. I wrote a Demyx/ Yuffie for **_LoSTNoBoDY_** before, too. This will be a series of drabbles (is that the right term?) about different crack!pairings. I will take requests and I will write any couple that pops into my head. I also will take any suggestions for a better title! XD Enjoy! This one here is told from Kairi's P.O.V.**

_Disclaimer:_ _I do not own Kingdom Hearts._

* * *

"That was undeniable proof that we totally owned you lamers._"_ Seifer smiled cockily at the group of boys in front of him, his Struggle bat resting on his shoulder, "That'll teach you to steal from the fruit stands." he called after them as they scurried away. 

"Losers." Fuu spat, glaring at the retreating hoodlums.

"I can't believe they would steal from old man Purther, y'know?" Rai shook his head.

"Well ... now they won't do it again, right, Seifer?" Vivi asked, fiddling with his fingers.

"That's right." Seifer grinned, "Another day, another crime foiled by the Twilight Town Disciplinary Committee."

I could have sworn he sneaked a glance at me, giving me a quick wink. I made a face. Seifer was the last person I wanted attention from. I turned my attention back to the charm bracelet I was considering buying, happy to forget the commotion Seifer and his gang had caused in the middle of the shopping center. The charms glinted in the sunlight. One was shaped like an ornate heart, a star shaped charm on either side of it.

"Are you ready, Kairi?" a petite brunette asked, leaning over me.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I replied, placing the bracelet back on the table, "Where do you want to go next, Olette?" I asked my shopping buddy as we continued our outing. I stole a glance at Seifer, who was currently scolding a child about littering. I could not help but giggle, the child was beginning to fall asleep.

Olette stopped at the next kiosk, allowing me time to watch Seifer deal with the child.

Once Seifer was done talking, the child reached up and pulled Seifer's black beanie off of his head. He pulled it over his own, the beanie far too big and falling over his eyes.

I expected Seifer to become annoyed and snatch the hat back before stalking off. Instead, he forced a smile and gave a strained laugh. He scratched his blond hair before asking for his hat back.

The little boy handed Seifer the hat, a bright smile on his face.

"Thanks." Seifer mumbled, jamming the hat on his head before walking off to find his posse.

"And hell freezes over, Seifer was nice." I mused before turning to see that Olette was finished with her purchases. I walked with her to our next stop, but not before catching Seifer toss a glance at me. The thought of his attention was a little more tolerable now. But not by much.

_**(.::. LoVe KNoWS No BouNDaRieS .::.)**_

The very next day, I returned to the shopping center. I decided to shop by myself today, I wanted to give Olette and Hayner a little alone time. I browsed at the few stands Olette and I had missed the day before. I bought an ice cream, I believe the man called it 'Sea-Salt'. It was different, but a good different. I licked the ice cream absent-mindedly as I admired the key chains on a neighboring kiosk. The were very detailed, all of them were shaped like antique keys and were very pretty. I picked one up with my free hand. It was not too heavy, but I could tell that it was sturdy.

One in particular caught my eye. It was painted a pure white with hints of blue towards the top. Two angelic wings served as a handle, a small star-shaped fruit engraved at the very bottom. I clutched it in my hand, loving the cool sensation. I bought it, right on the spot. It was called 'Oathkeeper'. It was a nice name. I tucked it into my pocket, reminding myself to get some keys to attach it to.

I had some extra money after my purchase, so I decided to spoil myself a little more by returning to the kiosk I visited with Olette the day before. I had just enough for that charm bracelet I wanted, promising myself that I would not eat out today to make up for my splurge.

I searched for the bracelet all over the table, but to no avail. I tried not to pout, the bracelet had already been purchased. I sighed, disappointed, "Oh well." I tossed the stick from my ice cream in the garbage bin, deciding I would go and get another ice cream.

"Kairi!"

I stiffened, I was not in the mood for Seifer right now. It was probably something stupid, too. Like I missed the trash bin when I tossed the wooden stick. I turned around, "What is it, Seifer?"

Seifer grinned at me, holding something metal in his hands, "Lose something?"

My eyes lit up, he was holding my new key chain, "Thank you." I said, walking towards him, my hand outstretched.

"What was that? Did the great Kairi Aizawa just thank me?" he asked, feigning astonishment.

I rolled my eyes, "Can I just have my key back?"

Seifer softly placed it in my hand, his fingertips tickling my palm. He turned on his heel and began to walk away.

I looked at 'Oathkeeper' and something else accompanied it in my palm. I gasped, it was the charm bracelet I wanted. I smiled, "Seifer?"

He stopped, looking over his shoulder at me, "Yeah?"

I slipped the bracelet onto my wrist, admiring the charms as they glinted in the sunlight, "Do you want to go to lunch?" I asked, "My treat."

* * *

**I like to call this pairing 'Kaifer'. XD I love Seifer! He's tough to write, though. Let me know what you think. I'll take requests, suggestions, whatever! The crazier the better. But it has to be at least slightly crack! Heehee, I can't wait to hear your thoughts! R&R**


	2. Rokuna

**This is just a warning. This ficlet-fest will be updated very frequently, then be neglected for a week. It is a cycle I know is coming. I am probably going to be able to update quickly and frequently if I have inspiration! This was suggested by _Akikami _so I dedicate this chapter to you! It was something that just popped into my head the second I read your suggested crack!pairing. It is short, but aren't drabbles supposed to be under one-thousand words? Onto the fic! (P.S: I learned what I was doing is called a 'ficlet' not a 'drabble')**

**_Disclaimer: Neine_**

* * *

It was sunset in Twilight Town. One of the best places to view this beautiful sight was at the top of the clock tower where there was nothing to obscure the beauty in the sky. A boy with blond, wind-swept hair gazed at the variety of color spread throughout the sky. He admired the pinks intermingled with the oranges and purples, the fluffy clouds changing colors with the light. He knew better than to gaze at the sun head-on, but sometimes, he could not help it. He did take a fancy to being able to see, so he opted to rummage through his pocket. 

His fingers grazed a smooth object, just what he was looking for. He wrapped his hand around it, carefully pulling it out of his pocket. He held it in his closed hand for a moment, enjoying the cool, smooth texture. He slowly unfurled his fingers, revealing a translucent, blue orb no bigger than a golf ball. He held it delicately between his thumb and index finger, letting the sunlight shine through it. It was a brilliant sight, all contained in a delicate blue orb. The sight shone in the eyes of the boy, their colors identical.

A soft smile played on the boy's lips as he gazed at the orb, oblivious to the tiny eyes studying him from around the corner of the clock tower.

Her two-toned gaze flickered to the boy before settling on the blue orb in his grasp, "Treasure!" she whispered, a smile forming. She softly floated towards the boy, careful not to make any unnecessary movements. She reached out her tiny hands to grasp the blue orb, but was interrupted.

"What do you think you are doing?" the boy asked in a rather monotone voice.

The girl pouted, her plot foiled, "I am Yuna of the Gullwings!" she smiled, pointing to herself, "I am a treasure hunter."

"Is that so?" he asked, trying to fight off a grin.

"Yes, I have come to take that ... thing." Yuna replied, pointing to the blue orb in the boy's hand.

"How do you plan to do that?" the boy asked.

"What is your name?" Yuna asked.

"Roxas. Why do you ask?"

"I like to know the names of those I steal from." Yuna smiled.

"I can't let you take this." Roxas closed his hand over the blue orb, holding his fist to his chest.

"And why not?" Yuna asked, she was growing impatient. The orb was so pretty and shiny, she had to have it!

"Because it's special to me. If you took it, I would be really upset." he smiled charmingly at her.

Yuna looked down, deep in thought, "Fine, I won't steal that orb," she peered at Roxas from the corner of her eye, "But I _am _going to take something."

"What will you take?" Roxas asked. If she was not so cute, and the size of a fairy, he would have grown very irritated by now.

Yuna did not say a word. She simply leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

Roxas's eye widened as he stiffened, totally caught off guard.

Yuna ended the kiss just as quickly as she had started it. She licked her lips playfully, savoring the boy who tasted salty and sweet at the same time.

Roxas stared at the fairy-girl, completely silent.

She smiled at him, taking great joy in the reaction she received, "A kiss is a much more valuable treasure than that orb ever could be."

* * *

**I call this 'Rokuna'. This was fun, but shorter than I would have liked. I like Yuna's last line. I thought it was cute. If you have any suggestions or requests, no matter how insane, let me know. I would love to try it! R&R And Merry Christmas to all! Happy Holidays!**


	3. Painyx

**This is shorter than I would have liked, but this coupling is kind of hard to write. I tried my hardest! As I type this, I am watching _'Finding Neverland' _and it is magnificent. This goes out to the one who addressed themselves as It was a challenge. Thank you.**

_Disclaimer: Neine_

* * *

"Thank God, it's finally ending." the black-clad fairy mumbled to herself, the music finally dieing down. "Now I can have some peace." she mumbled before the music started up again. She clenched her fists, her face contorting into an expression of severe aggravation. "This guy has been at it for an _hour_. When is he going to get bored of it?" she shoved her dark hair from blood-colored eyes, her black wings twitching.

The music died down once again.

The dark fairy strained her ears, but the sound did not return. She heaved a sigh of relief, "Finally."

Just as she spoke, the music came back, louder than ever.

"That's it." she ground her teeth as she flew towards the place the music was emitting from. She turned the corner, coming to a deserted area surrounded by rock formations. Right in the middle of the clearing in the middle was a boy, a strange instrument in his lap.

He had a messy mullet of dirty blond hair and gleaming green eyes. His fingers ran up and down the neck of the blue instrument, his other hand plucking the strings in a sweet melody.

The sound was not very sweet to the dark fairy's ears, in fact, it was quite aggravating. She slowly flew over to him, stopping in front of him. She floated there, her arms crossed over her chest, glaring at him.

He continued to play his instrument, completely oblivious to the fairy's presence.

That only made her angrier. She cleared her throat, startling the boy.

His fingers stilled, his green gaze meeting red eyes. He gave her a goofy smile, "Hello."

"Would you please stop playing that thing? It's getting on my nerves." she said, wasting no time.

"You don't like my sitar?" he asked, his smile deflating.

"It's not that," she mumbled, feeling a little guilty after seeing his face fall, "You have just played that song over and over again, it gets annoying."

"Oh," was all the boy said, looking down at the sitar in his lap, "Do you want me to play something different?" he asked.

The dark fairy just stared at him, "Whatever."

"Okay, I'll play one just for you." he smiled, placing his fingers on the neck of the blue instrument, "What is your name?"

"Paine."

"Okay, this one goes out to you, Paine." the boy grinned as he began to play.

Paine floated to the ground, sitting cross-legged in front of the boy. She closed her eyes, letting the music flow into her.

The boy was talented, she felt like she was a part of the music, that is she reached out her hand, she would be able to _feel _the music, that she would be able to taste it and smell it. He stopped far before she was ready to let go of the feeling.

"Did you like it?" he asked eagerly, a twinkle in his eye.

"What is your name?" Paine asked, ignoring the question.

"I'm Demyx."

"Demyx," Paine mumbled, feeling the word roll off her tongue. She looked to Demyx, a ghost of a smile on her face, "You're a good kid, Demyx."

* * *

'_What's it like ... in Neverland?' _

'One day, I'll take you there.'

I thought I would share that, I thought it was a wonderful line. Heh, I have a thing for Peter Pan. Again, any requests, suggestions and challenges you have, feel free to tell me. I'd love to hear it and I would love to try it. R&R!


End file.
